Action!
by marcjunpei
Summary: Kyon is dragged to another one "boring" adventure
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: I really trying here cause I not really too familiar with the English Language. So I will expect the feedback to see if it will work or not.

* * *

The second cultural festival of school is coming. Should I be concerned? Hell yes. Who knows what Haruhi is plotting to SOS Brigade. Another idiot movie? I hope not…Anyway, quickly I realized that I'm focusing in the wrong problem. Of course the cultural activity that Haruhi will choose is really worrying independent of the competition, still…

"Today we'll speak about what has been decided to be our class activity to the cultural festival." – That's was Okabe-sensei starting his speech – "After the analysis of the three proposal presented, our class committee decided for the play written by Suna-kun." – At this moment nothing very abnormal. The lack of creativity of those festivals really annoys me. – "The play written by Suna-kun is somewhat a modern romance. After some discussion between the committee and Suna-kun, it was decided that the main roles will be played by Kyon-kun and Suzumiya-kun." – I really shocked. I mean what the hell…

Good, now I have to be part of a "somewhat modern romance" with Haruri. What kind of genius has this brilliant idea? Soon enough all became clear. One of the members of the committee was Taniguchi… _Yare Yare_ …

I turn myself to ask Haruhi about what she thinks about the situation. She was looking to the outside like nothing ever happened…

"So"

"What?"

"What do you think about this whole play story?"

"Whatever. What we could do about it?" – I give her a gloomy look… - "We just need to memorize some phrases e do some rehearsal, do you really think that's so difficulty?" – Sigh, so simplistic…

I questioned Taniguchi about the choose for the main roles and the answer are…

"Well…you guys are the lonely couple of this class and the like the romantic play was chosen I suggest your names…C'mon Kyon, you guys really don't need to act, simply do what you always do with her…" – He told me that while laugh out loudly. I gave him a dark glare but he just take his bag and go away.

We received our scripts and moved to the literature club room.

"A play…Sounds interesting! What's it about?" – Asked Koizumi with his flamboyant smile…

"I really don't know, we just received the scripts and we'll have just the next week to rehearsal…"

"Well I don't have any difficult last year but this time we'll do something like a restaurant in our class" – Sure you don't have, seemed like you acting yourself on that play…

"I really want to see both of you acting together" – Said Asahina-san while serve up the tea.

Haruhi just played on the computer. Nagata just don't open her mouth. When we got dismissed I moved to home.


	2. Chapter 2

On the weekend the SOS Brigade didn't do anything that interesting. Someone might be asking if I read the script…Just two pages to be exactly. To be true I'm not really impressed. The play seems to be an overly sugared teenage romance with some violence touches. Well whatever…

During launch Haruhi recommend to cancel SOS Brigade activities of the week to our rehearsal. I might be mistaken but Haruhi sure looked excited with something. When I asked about what SOS Brigade will do to the festival she shrugged and said:

"For now I leave that with Koizumi-kun, Mikuru-Chan and Yuki-chan. That way we could concentrate in our play. You know I really don't like a poorly done work" – I really distrust those words. Haruhi is prioritizing something that's not SOS Brigade…Anyway I not wanted to go further on my suspicions and just agreed with her.

After the class, Haruhi and I moved to literature clubroom in an uncomfortable silence. I really didn't know what she is thinking but I could feel that's something strange in that mood…

We dropped our bags and Haruhi took the script in her hands…

"Did you read it?"

"I hadn't enough time…" – I lied

"Anytime that laziness will turn to kill you…" – She paused for a brief moment – "Let's begin and put some effort on it, I really don't want someone to think that exists people without talent in the SOS Brigade" – From that point of view, maybe Haruhi want to make that play one more of hers marketing things for Brigade. Maybe that's her desire…

In the end we began with the first scenes.

"So Ramius, why do thou art strolling on that garden today?" – Ramius is Haruhi character. I really feel ridiculous doing that…

"Dossena I have a bad feeling about the Roshiki meeting but I couldn't speak about that while I'm too close of my lord. I'm so happy to see you here. Thou art someone that I can trust totally…" – I'm Dossena. Apparently the play is screened based on the future, so why all of this archaic phrases? I must admit that I don't have something like an artistic sense, so I leave to you try to understand our screenwriter mind.

"Thou know very well that we can't meet with frequency, I really cannot lose this opportunity…"

This small talk endures for most of the first act. I began to feel really bored but we did make it through the first text…

Haruhi stood up and we still have some time but I think even her is tired of it. Suddenly she started to intensely stare on my face which made me a little apprehensive. After that she put that typical frown of her. I just observed while she appear to be hesitant with something. She took her bag but dropped subsequently. I just gave up on analyse her actions so I started prepare to leave…

"I think we've done it right? I will leave…" – I spoke nonchalantly.

"W-wait" – Haruhi said without her typical command voice…

"What?"

"The eleventh act…"

"Yes… what about that?"

"I-I think we probably should do some practice on it" – Practice? An action scene maybe…

Why Harahu is so nervous? It's not usual to see Haruhi trembling on her words. Overlooking that I started to flip through the script to understand what she's talking about.

"Here, Eleventh Act: After surpasses the monstrous adversities, Dossena meet Ramius that was imprisoned by the evil ones. Not resisting the feeling that he always has suppressed, with genuine passion, Dossena kis-s-e-s h-e-r…" – I was shocked. Could all this attachment with that stage play have to do with that? But wait. Where do I fit on that equation?

"Well…we have to look convincing so we have to practice." – Haruhi said that like it's a totally common sense thing…

In the end it's just a kiss and above that a technical one. We already shared a kiss before although Haruhi didn't know that. That probably will not affect me or kill me. I'm a strong person and Haruhi is just a crazy, insane, bossy and whacky girl. I have a total conscience of it. It's not like I suddenly turn to be infatuated with her or something like that. Probably she just wanted to do a good marketing campaign for SOS Brigade. It's just that. After a do some weigh on the probably consequences of doing that I decided to participate…

"Ok"

I started to slowly approach her. It would be a lie if said that I not a bit anxious with the result of it. I put my face close to hers. Her answer was close her eyes and make a little pose with her lips. On that moment I give her a little peak. I not even moved my hands. We just caressed each other lips. I don't know if it's because the proximity but her perfume started to me affect a little. If the spring has a fragrance itself probably it would be like that smell. After a while I moved away…

"What do you think?" – She questioned me.

"I don't know…I not really think that was convincing. I-I think we have to try again…" – Ok, I'll admit that my mind feel clouded for a while…

When we prepared to start again Haruhi's cell phone ranged.

Apparently her mother asked Haruhi to do something. She waved to me with a light smile and left me there…


	3. Chapter 3

In the next day, after the class, here we are again in the solitaire SOS Brigade room…Me and that crazy, insane, bossy and…that very nice smelling girl?

"This week I have to leave punctually cause I need to help my mother with something…" – Haruhi commented.

"I see…let's start anyway…"

Today we going to rehearsal and decorate the acts 2, 3 and 4. Here, in the most cliché form, Haruri, or should I have to say Ramius, will be kidnapped and Dossena will start his journey by a semi-apocalyptic future.

During this acts, Haruhi and I just meet one time…

"Manshuu! Release Ramius, she doesn't have anything to do with your problems. We could solve that in another way!

"Dossena don't worry about me, he will not change. A diabolic spirit is guiding his actions!"

Dossena, at least in this misrepresented worldview, have a black pistol e two giants swords as weapons. I mean…with a pistol in his hands why the exactly the point of have the another heavy stuff?

"That's sound like Taniguchi, isn't?" – Haruhi asked me while faced the script.

"What?"

"The two giants swords, that's plain stupid…"

"Do you think he could opine about the script?"

"No doubt about it, I really not expect something like that from the person who wrote the play…"

"I think you're right…"

"One of these days we could make some play with him…"

"With Taniguchi?"

"Yep. We could put some ridiculous love letter on his locker during a month with false date meet points just to see his reactions…" – Do you have time to think in this type of pranks? On another hand, when I started to think about it I began to smile unintentionally.

"Why you're doing this face?"

"I just liked your suggestion…" – She started to smile too…

"Yep, I think that's funny…"

We continued to study the text and after a while I began to notice Haruhi blushing or something like that…

"We need to do more practice on the eleventh act. On yesterday that's not good enough, remember?" – I just assented like it's a…common sense…

This time, I wanted to feel more of her scent so I putted my hands on her shoulders becoming a little closer than yesterday. She took the initiative bringing her lips to mines. We started to become really closer. But it ended quickly as it began. Haruhi has programmed his phone alarm and when it ranged she quickly began to gather her objects. This is the "curfew" as I call it after this day…

"I think it's better than yesterday but we need more practice…" – I said with some seriousness.

Right now someone may be thinking that I'm losing myself, but that is not true. I just being very professional to help Haruhi's plans to promote the SOS Brigade…


	4. Chapter 4

It's Wednesday and hello to the literature club room again. Maybe I had already mentioned this but for Taniguchi's fault I'm stuck her, all alone with this crazy, insane, very nice smelling and…fun girl?

During the act 5, 6 and 7, Haruhi and I didn't meet anymore. To be more precise we began to take turns in our participation. Sometimes the public enjoyed a Dossena monologue. In other turns the bad guys discussed about their plans and reasons. That said, we really didn't need to meet each other. To tell the truth I'm already decorated all the text of that acts in the night before. Why I did that? I really don't know, I just thought that way I could make a good use of my time. The problem is that I couldn't tell it to Haruri and I really don't have any additional theory to explains this…

I just stayed in my chair feigning be reading profoundly that redundant text. At some point, Haruhi spoke to me:

"I finished and you?"

"Yes"

Suddenly she came closer to me making a signal to me to stand. So she gave me a hug. While I divagated if that scene is fruit of some illusion, she whispered:

"I think we should make a good use of our time to practice a little more…" – I just hugged her back while we began to, technically, kiss each other. I just tasted a little more of those lips…but a new sensation came to me: Is Haruhi really this soft?

I didn't have much time to answer this question because our time ended as fast as the hot wind which appears to enter and go out by the opening window of the room.

"I think we made some progress…" – Haruhi spoke with a little undefined smile on her face

"Yeah, but it's way from the ideal yet…"

At this point, someone could even question if I just applying me an auto delusion, but I could affirm that I keep my total composure, like a solid rock. What's been happening till this Wednesday didn't change my convictions at all…


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth day of our journey to be the protagonists of an idiotic play produced by one of the less talented classes of this little school. Here I am, stuck again in this little room with this crazy, very nice smelling, fun and…soft girl?

The remaining acts marked the end of Dossena's journey to destruct the evil reign which is localized in a strange building with interminable floors. Haruhi and I still continue with no direct interactions. The scenes just alternates between my battles, Ramius's prays and audible thoughts, and the nauseous ramblings from the overly exaggerated number of bad guys. The girl who wrote this play may be someone with a light personality deviation, but I really don't have anything to do with it…

This day was really hot. Haruhi complained:

"This room was like an oven today. What happened to the weather today? – I just agreed about the weather, I was sweating. Our time together of that day quickly approximated to an end…

Involuntarily, Haruhi started to put her hair in a different position. Don't pretend you guys didn't know what I talking about. It's not like I can't notice how this already beautiful girl could be more yet when she does something like that…

With that vision in my sight I just automatically came closer to Haruhi and suggested that we practice the eleventh act again…She just assented and I captured those lips once more…

I began to hug her and my hands started to act in a very very convincing form. However, that damn alarm ranged again…Did I spoke "damn"? I didn't not mean that…

"I think we are almost there..." – I spoke trying to disguise my frustration a bit.

"Yeah..." – She answered while fixed her eyes on mine profoundly.

Right now someone may think that I'm losing a war that myself wanted to begin. What's the truth? I'm really not sure of many things. But today is a new day and soon as I bring my breath back probably I will return to be the same usual reliable person.


	6. Chapter 6

Last day of our rehearsal. Here I am again accompanied by this soft, very nice smelling, fun and…beautiful girl! Yeah without that damn question mark this time. After a little consult with myself I reached the conclusion that I've had to make that one the best act of my short artistic career. What's that means? I will explain as follows...

We've just arrived at the SOS Brigade room door. Haruri entered first and just to look at her I just admitted my defeat….

As the first act, I locked the door while she observed me in a inquisitorial manner. After that I just threw away that sick script to one of the sides of the clubroom while she had a more surprised face. Following that I put my jacket off trying to refresh a crescent heat that came burning me from inside. In a reliant manner I came close to her sitting myself in the closest chair that I find…

My common sense probably suffered a big break at this moment, but I just pulled her to my lap. In that moment I wanted to back off a little, but my decision was fully made. I kissed her with a unbalanced passion. For the first time I could see the real colour of those lips. In my opinion, if that was an act I probably would have won an Oscar…

Not satisfied with just a technical kiss, I took advantage of her light wheeze to slide my tongue into her mouth, deciding that way risk my security over happiness…

Fortunately I won that gamble because Haruhi seemed to feel like me and corresponded to all of my actions…

After that the _gran finale_...

"I love you Ra-ruhi"

"I think you've mistook the phrase…" – She commented seeming confused about the truth behind my act.

"You're right that was a mistake, I will try again: I LOVE YOU HA-RUHI..."


End file.
